The Next Kage
by temari80
Summary: Naruto and his friends in Konohagakure have been training their whole lives to become full fledge ninja and hopefully make it to the title of Hokage. Naruto and Oliver are only 21yrs old but both are in the running for this prestigious title. Which one will reach their goal first?
Spring 2005

The main square was filled with eager eyed thirteen year olds. Today would be the day that they would finally be put into teams and get a teacher. Naruto knew who he wanted. He went over to Haruka and said "please make sure I'm with Sakura and Sasuke, please!" He begged. Haruka just smiled and replied "I'll do what I can but its not my decision, it's Tsunade's." Naruto pouted and headed back to where Sasuke and Sakura were. He glanced at the group of kids standing next to him. He saw Laurel, Sara, and Kiba Lance. He liked them, they were always kind. He also saw Nyssa al ghul, she scared him because she was sent by her father, who heads the demon clan, to learn more about different villages. He also saw Felicity Smoak. He wanted to marry her one day but all she saw was Oliver. That brought him to the two boys standing closest to him. Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn or just Tommy for short. Tommy was ok, he was nice enough but his only downfall was that he was best friends with Queen. He hated Queen. He was always picking on him because he was bigger and stronger and could run up a tree using only his chakra. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Oliver's back. His father was the fourth Hokage and he was destined to be a Hokage as well so Oliver can just put his dreams on ice.

"Attention future ninja, we have made s decision on your team assignments." Called out Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Team 1 will be Naruto, Oliver and Felicity and their teacher will be 2 will consist of Sasuke, Tommy and Laurel. With Quentin Lance as their 3 will be our first all female team with Nyssa, Sara and Sakura and our own Hokage, Tsunade, as their teacher." Kotetsu and Izumo went on until everyone was placed into a team.

Naruto couldn't believe he was separated from Sasuke and Sakura. He also couldn't believe he was paired with Queen. He looked over at Felicity and smiled. She smiled and waved back at him. She was always nice to him. Maybe after training together she will want to be more than friends. Atleast Kakashi and Felicity would be on his team he thought to himself just as Oliver came over, held out his hand and said "looks like we are on the same team now Uzamaki. We should try to be friends". Naruto stared at him and reluctantly shook his hand.

None of them noticed the Anbu quietly gathering around them. It wasn't until Tsunade stomped her foot causing an earthquake that a hush fell over the crowd. Tommy and Oliver stared in amazement. It was the first time either of them had actually seen the Anbu up close. Their masks were scary and their persona was that of a statue. None of them moved and didn't seem to have to breathe as well. Sara grasped Nyssa's hand to steady herself and Felicity and Laurel backed up and also held tightly to each other's hands.

"Attention please, today we have guests from Sunagakure. Meet the KazeKage's children, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. They will be joining us as a group so be kind. Also I would like you to meet your teacher's while you train in the village. This is Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. They're Anbu level but chose to teach you brats. So listen or be warned." Tsunade said and the brutish guy she called Mick came to the front. "So you rugrats wanna be ninja huh, well looking at all of you, I don't see a single one. So you better work your little asses off and make this worth our time or there will be a lot of pain and tears. Each team has a leader but we surpass them. So if we tell you to do something, you better jump and do it no matter what it is." Mick said giving a wicked smile. Leonard smiled as well but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to figure out what Tsunade saw in any of these ninja wannabes.

Without a single flinch or sound they were gone. Everyone stared a-gasp at the spot Mick and Leonard had been standing in. Even the older ninja looked amazed at their skill. Tsunade smiled and headed back to her office where Shizune would be waiting for her with ton-ton. She passed Jiraiya and Orichimaru on her way back and gave them her all knowing smile. Their son Kabuto had graduated a few years back and was quickly climbing the ranks. She knew soon enough they would have him take the test for Anbu.

Soon after the talking began again. Shikamaru made his way over to Temari from sand and started talking to her. His teammates looked on in wonder. Shikamaru usually didn't converse with anyone outside their little group but there he was, talking to this new girl who carried a fan on her back.

Laurel was talking with her dad when Sasuke wondered over. He seemed to want to talk so she asked her dad and team leader to give them a few minutes. Staring daggers at Sasuke, but knowing that a team had to trust each other from the leader down, Quentin gave his daughter space to talk to her new team member. "Hey Sasuke" Laurel said, her cheeks flushing a little. Sasuke smiled and said "how does dinner sound" he asked in a polite voice. Laurel giggled and said "I would love that." Sasuke's eyes lit up and he said that his mom was a wonderful cook and that she could come over that night. Laurel hugged him and ran after her dad to tell him. Quentin looked pale as his thirteen year old daughter told him she had a date that night. He gave her a hug and went to make sure Sara was ok. Although she was already dating herself. "What was it with kids these days? Wanting to grow up before they had to" he thought to himself as he noticed Sara talking with Tsunade. Kiba was also busy. He was trying to get Hinata to hang out with him but she wouldn't leave her brother's side. So he decided to go and find Tsume and relax.

Tsume was with her companion Kuromaru. Their daughter, Hana, was making dinner. He kissed his wife and his fourth and oldest child and got ready for dinner. He was happy that his girls and Kiba were starting their training but they were growing up too fast and Hana would be moving out soon, he just wished time would stop. Kuromaru nipped at his leg and said with a growl "I can sense your worried about the other three but don't be. They will soon receive their pups and will become strong just like Hana, yourself and Tsume." Just then he felt a nudge on his back. It was Ameko, his trusted companion. "Hey girl, how are you?" Quentin asked. "Great. I am glad your home. I'm sure Kuromaru is right and the others will be alright, I mean look at Hana, she turned out wonderful and is a great ninja and a great vet." Quentin rubbed the back of her neck and replied "your right Ameko. It's just hard to let them go". Tsume got up and slapped him upside the head and sat down on his lap. "I'm glad the rugrats will be gone more and Hana will be getting her own place because you and I need some adult time" Tsume growled in his ear. "Eeww mom I'm still here" Hana said as she started setting the table for dinner. Tsume laughed and just as if the dinner bell had gone off Sara and Kiba rushed in and parked themselves in one of the chairs at the table. Hana placed food in front of them and the chow down began. Hana scowled thinking to herself that her siblings had worse table manners than a pack of hungry wolves. Kuromaru and Ameko just sat at their companions feet and ate their steak dinner. Hana was glad that atleast the wolves had proved her right.

At the Uchiha house things were a lot different. Sasuke pulled out a chair for Laurel and helped her sit down. He also tried to push her in but he wasn't strong enough so his big brother Itachi helped him out. Sasukes mom served dinner right on time. His dad was very quiet. They didn't talk much which to Laurel was much different than her own home. The dinner was great but felt very sad. She was used to discussing her day with everyone and everyone else trying to do the same, all at the same time. Smiling at the thought of her family, she ate her food. After dinner her and Sasuke went and sat in the living room. Sasuke showed her his kunai collection he got from Itachi. For the next hour he told her all about the Uchiha and the sharingan. Laurel told him about how she would be getting a canine companion soon. At the end of the hour, Laurel had to head home. Itachi and Sasuke walked her home and just before going inside she gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. Itachi grabbed his little brother and gave him a hard time all the way home about his first kiss.

Walter knew exactly where to find his son. He was out in the forest with Naruto and they were challenging each other to different tests of skill. Felicity had found a comfortable place to sit and had nodded off while the two boys fought for her attention and their own ego's. "Oliver Jonas Queen you and Naruto are done playing games. It's late and Felicity looks exhausted". Walter said as he helped Felicity to her feet. She was training to be a medical ninja. He knew she would make a great one someday. He looked at the two boys who stood back to back scowling at each other. Laughing, Walter couldn't help but remember when he was that age. Him and his team were always at each other's throats. Moira was so spunky back then. He remembered the first time they kissed, it was like yesterday. Staring at Oliver he couldn't help but hope that one day he would be Hokage. He noticed Oliver had taken Felicity's hand and started walking back towards the village. Naruto looked devastated. "Naruto, keep in mind that no matter how you feel right now, there is someone out there that was made just for you. Felicity might not have been that person but I will tell you that it all works out in the end" Walter said as they walked back. As they entered the village he saw Naruto's dad looking for him. "Yondaime, I have your boy right here" Walter called. Naruto ran to his dad after thanking Walter for the advice and the two headed home. Walter looked around and saw Oliver walking Felicity home so he decided to wait right there for his son to return.

Hand in hand Oliver and Felicity strolled through the village towards Felicity's house. She lived in the Hyuga clan. Her father was the the head of the clan and Neji and Hinata were her siblings. Oliver and Neji clashed a lot over how close him and Felicity had gotten. As they approached he saw Felicity's mom, Donna, practicing with Hinata. He wanted to see Felicity train but she kept saying all she wanted to do was be medical backup. Taking a deep breath he turned towards Felicity. "I will make you a deal. I will try to work better with Naruto and actually try to be his friend if you will train and learn the Hyuga techniques like your sister and brother" Oliver said more confident than he felt. Felicity looked towards where Hinata was training with their mom. It sent shivers up her spine especially when they activated the byakugan. She looked at Oliver who was watching the same thing she was but with sheer amazement. He was being honest about the deal. Knowing that she was going to embarrass herself she decided to take his offer. "Alright Oliver, I will learn the art of the Hyuga if you learn to coexist with Naruto as an ally and as a friend" she said still very unsure of this deal. He looked into her white eyes and smiled. "A deal is a deal" he said as he shook her hand. Just as they were about to let the handshake go he pulled Felicity in for a deep kiss. He held her close and kissed her sweet lips for what seemed forever that is until Neji came out looking like a mad bull. "You get your hands and lips off my sister you swine" Neji yelled loud enough for all of Konoha to have heard. Hinata and Donna looked their way. Hinata looked nervous but Donna just started to laugh. "Neji, honey, why don't you take Felicity and Hinata inside and you all get ready for bed. Starting tomorrow your going to be pushed to your limits." Oliver took the chance of kissing Felicity on the cheek before Neji guided her and Hinata inside. Donna came over and said "if you hurt my daughter in anyway, you will find out how painful the byakugan can really be." Then she smiled and headed inside.

Oliver headed back to where his dad was waiting. Walter wondered why he kept looking behind him. "What's wrong Oliver" he asked. "I just wanted to make sure Neji didn't follow me" Oliver said in a low, shaky voice. Walter laughed and put his arm around his sons shoulders and they headed home. They were greeted by Thea, Oliver's three year old sister. Oliver also noticed that Ino was home as well. She gave him a sly smile and showed him her phone which meant the whole village knew what happened already. Groaning Oliver headed up to his room and shut his door. He had to clear his mind and get ready because he would one day be Hokage and Felicity would rule by his side.

Leonard and Mick watched everything from the shadows. Leonard looked at Mick and grinned. "They're still very untrained but I think we have a good bunch this year." Leonard said. Mick didn't want to but he had to agree. Not since the legendary Sannin had he seen a group of kids look like they could become something special. "I have my feeling one of those brats will become our next Hokage" Mick said. "Remember Micky you turned it down" Leonard said with a laugh in his voice. Mick backslapped Leonard and with his hand still on the back of his head he pulled Leonard in for a deep kiss. They headed home themselves to their own future ninja, sand following them as they went.


End file.
